Behind Blue Eyes Rewrite
by Jay Roxy
Summary: Star has left and a year later Robin is refelcting on her absence. Similar to my first story behind blue eyes but completely redone. StarxRob Songfic.


Hello everyone! Jenna Roxanne here. As stated on my profile I decided to rewrite all of my old stories. I am starting with this my story Behind Blue eye. The original story was a song fic with the song Behind Blue Eyes written by Limp Bizcuit. Enjoy!

And for all of those who reviewed on the original story, thank you so much!

Contestshipper

**Titanfan45**

**ScoutAndGinger**

**Pickles12**

**Swimgirl251**

**..KiTTeN**

**solodancer**

You all are fantastic and I hope I don't disappoint you with this rewrite!

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the song Behind Blue Eyes by limp biscuit.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

It was another frigid night at the Titan Tower. Robin sat on top the roof legs hung off the edge staring off onto jump city, his city. A layer of snow that, with the white streetlights, made the city an eerie winter purple brightened the black night. The snow began to fall around Robin's already cold body melting on contact with his skin when he heard the door to the roof open behind him. Light footsteps made their way across the snowy concrete.

_**No one knows what its like to be the bad man, to be the sad man.**_

_**Behind blue eyes**_

"I thought I would find you up here." Spoke Raven softly realizing she had to be delicate with her words for the condition that Robin was in.

"Yah, You found me." Sarcasm dripped from his words. If he wanted to be found he would have been in the gym or the office

"You know your going to get really sick if you stay out here." Robin didn't answer.

"She'll come back Robin."

"Not soon enough" coldly spat Robin

_**No one knows what its like to be hated, to be faded, to telling only lies.**_

"Robin she promised she would be back."

"I know," he answered. "But what if…" He couldn't say it. The mere thought of his Starfire not coming home what worse than any other torment he could think to endure. How ever the thought couldn't leave his mind. She had told them she would be home in six months and it had already been a year. Hope was becoming harder and harder to salvage up. The day she left was the hardest day of his life.

_Flashback._

"_You've got mail," sounded a loud voice coming from the main electro-tron. Starfire flew to the large computer and clicked on the new E-mail. _

"_Who's that Star?" _

"I do not know. Let us find out." Starfire clicked on the e-mail and it read. The e-mail was in Tamerianian leaving Robin completely clueless as to what it said.

"Star what does it say?" Robin looked at her face and noticed that perfect tear streamlines had made there way down her cheeks.

"Starfire! What's wrong?" Starfire buried her head into Robin's chest and cried.

"It's Galfor. Tameran is under attack and Galfor is missing in action. My sister has led the attack. Robin I must go. Tell the others I was called back to my home planet do not follow me no matter what." Starfire flew out of the chair and to the window she crashed through the glass and was off like a shot.

"STARFIRE!!" yelled Robin. She flew back to the window and smashed her lips to his.

"I will be back Robin, I love you" She was gone again.

"I love you too," whispered Robin to the cold nothing her absence had left.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"I'll be in, in a little while Raven." Raven did not answer. There was nothing she could say to make him come inside. She walked back to the door and closed it gently behind her. Robin closed his eyes and let the cold numb the pain in his heart.

**But my dreams, they are as empty, as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, cold and lonely, my love is vengeance that's never free. **

Robin let out one final shutter and stood from his perch. He took a final look out over his calm city and let a single tear fall from his face and stain the snow at his feet. He turned and headed for the door.

As he grabbed the door handle he felt something hit his shoulder. When he went to brush it off he realized that it was snow. Fury over took him.

"BEASTBOY! Get your green ass up here!" Robin stormed over to the edge and looked down the side of the building. There was no body there. He scanned the roof not seeing any sign of the green troublemaker. He turned his attention back to the edge to see an angelic looking woman with read hair and bright green eyes standing in front of him.

**No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings like I do and I blame you.**

"Starfire" said Robin just above an audible whisper. She flew forward and stepped down on the roof.

**No one bites back as hard on their anger; none of my pain and woes can show through**

**But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be**

**I have hour's cold and lonely, my love is vengeance that's never free**

"Yes Robin." Robin reached up and touched her warm face with his hand. She touched his hand and wrapped their fingers together. Their hands dropped and Robin immediately pulled her into a strong embrace. When she finally pulled back Robin grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his lips to her. Robin ran his hands through her long red hair rested his hand on the small of her back.

"I missed you Star."

"As did I miss you Robin." Star gazed at his masked eyes and a devilish grin crossed her face. She reached a hand up and slipped a fingernail under the corner of his mask. Robin Grabbed her hand to stop her and her grin faded to a disappointed frown. Robin closed his eyes and slid his own finger underneath the black fabric. With a quick yank the mask was off his face and on the ground. It left a small imprint in the snow before being picked up by the wind and taken off to some unknown place. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked into the green orbs that faced him. Starfire put a hand to her mouth in astonishment right before an enormous smile formed on her face. She then rapped her arms around Robins next and gentle kissed him.

**Behind Blue Eyes**

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Well everyone I hope I didn't disappoint. I tried to go along with a lot of the criticism I got from some of my reviewers to improve the story. Just let me know what you think!!

Review please!!!!!

Jenna Roxanne


End file.
